


Benjamin's Induction

by lbooks93



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbooks93/pseuds/lbooks93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benjamin Barker was a sweet and innocent man when taken away to prison.  That innocence is brutally taken from him, starting him down the path of becoming the dark and bitter Sweeney Todd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benjamin's Induction

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted this on fanfiction.net 5 years ago

Benjamin Barker tried to close his eyes. He tried hard, because he needed the rest. But he couldn't. He couldn't escape the horrors that were all around him. If so much could happen before his very eyes, then one could only imagine what could happen with them shut.

And oh, how right the poor man was. He had been dragged away from his family, and that had happened with open eyes and a screaming heart. To where? Why, that had happened when he had fallen into unconsciousness. He had been taken to a filthy jail cell in Australia.

Ben sat up.

"Who's there?"

He knew it wasn't his cell mate. The man had gone out like a light every time they were sent off for the night. There was someone else here. Someone with horrible plans.

"I- I just need some rest, as do you. No need for troubles tonight. I have nothing more that can be taken from me."

"Only this."

Ben shuddered. The voice was raspy and low. It was filled with a sickening delight. But why?

Before he had time to respond to this evil voice, he had been flipped over.

Ben yelped.

"What are you doing?!"

The man gripped hard when he covered Ben's mouth. He lowered his head beside the man's ear.

"It's an… induction," the man said with a grin, but then scowled lowly as he told Ben, "You are going to take this silently. The more I hear, the worse it gets."

He took his hand away then and Ben had to try hard to suppress a whimper of fear.

Suddenly, Ben felt his pants being yanked down.

Oh no! Oh no, oh no! Not this. Anything but this.

He squirmed trying to pull away from the man, but he had a strong arm against the younger man's back, holding him down.

"No use fighting, bitch."

Ben furrowed his eyebrows and then with no warning, he couldn't help but scream.

The man had thrust into him hard. He gave him no time to adjust to sickening filling pain, either. He thrust in again.

Silent tears streamed down Ben's face. It hurt so much. He felt like he was being ripped in two. It was the end of the world, or at least he wished it would be.

The man picked up speed. Harder and faster he went.

A sob escaped Ben's throat as he clung to the sheets. He couldn't move at all now from the splitting pain.

The man pulled Ben's head back by his hair.

"Shut up and take it you bitch. I let that first cry go, but I better not hear anymore."

He slammed Ben's head down. His head hit the wall, and he had wished it would have knocked him unconscious. This was a time when it would have been so much better not to know what was happening. It was horrible, yes, and it had happened in the dark. Ben had been caught off guard. He shouldn't have been caught off guard with open eyes, and yet it had happened a second time.

Ben never saw the loss of his family coming, nor did he see this coming. And oh God, he was coming now as well.

He closed his eyes tightly as he felt the substance fill him. The man pounded faster and harder, eager for release. There was a shudder and a loud moan from the man as he was finally complete.

The man laid on top of Ben for a moment, breathing hard to regain himself as he remained inside him. After a while, he pulled out and lowered his head beside the small man's.

"I'll see you again tomorrow, bitch."

He left the cell and Ben let a sob escape his throat. More than that, he then puked. Crying, he was on his stomach gripping his pillow lying in his own bile, blood, and the other man's semen. It was sickening and oh so wrong.

Ben closed his eyes, but after a while slowly opened them. He had stopped crying. There was no use in crying. It was over now, unlike the pain of the loss of his family which lingered. It was men like that one that would keep Ben from seeing his family ever again. He needed to prepare himself. He needed to get stronger. He needed to escape this hell. That man would not be given opportunities like that for long. Ben would get ready and not take it ever again. That man would learn a whole new role.


End file.
